


Cada día a las once (Every day at eleven)

by RRipley



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Comfort, Coronavirus, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, Games, John Watson is a Good Parent, M/M, Original Character(s), Parentlock, Quarantine, Science, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Webcams, work out
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRipley/pseuds/RRipley
Summary: Durante la cuarentena cada día, a las once en punto, Londres se convierte en una ciudad fantasma. Este estraño fenómeno no sólo ocurre en Londres, sino en el resto del país, para el desconcierto de Lestrade y el resto de agentes de New Scotland YardPor casualidad, descubrirán que está relacionado con la torpeza de cierto doctor cuando se trata de utilizar webcams...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection





	Cada día a las once (Every day at eleven)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyday at eleven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780536) by [Imjohnlocked87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjohnlocked87/pseuds/Imjohnlocked87). 



Fue Sally Donovan la primera en darse cuenta de ello y decírselo a Lestrade y el resto de sus colegas, pero ninguno le hizo mucho caso. Greg no estaba para adivinanzas. Durante una semana él y su equipo habían pasado diez horas al día asegurándose de que los conductores no rompían el confinamiento.

No era su trabajo, pero ni Lestrade ni ninguno de los suyos dudó un momento en ponerse manos a la obra en cualquier tarea que les fuera asignada para ayudar a combatir una pandemia que, como una ola, se había extendido por el mundo, distorsionando la vida diaria de los ciudadanos. Al principio sólo con una serie de medidas de seguridad (lavarse frecuentemente las manos, mantener la distancia de seguridad con otras personas) y que había terminado en un confinamiento por el que sólo podían salir de su domicilio para ir de compras, trabajar si no podían hacerlo desde casa, sacar al perro o visitar a algún familiar mayor.

Pero al cuarto día de estar en la misma plaza parando a los conductores y preguntándoles dónde iban y si estaba justificado su desplazamiento, cuando Donovan lo repitió, Lestrade se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

Porque, efectivamente, cada mañana a las once, el tráfico pasaba de mínimo a inexistente, los pocos ciudadanos que paseaban por la ciudad desaparecían, e incluso la actividad en los supermercados, tiendas, almacenes y el resto de negocios que aún permanecían abiertos se ralentizaba. La única excepción eran los hospitales, donde la lucha contra el virus continuaba sin cesar, pero incluso los enfermos que ya se estaban recuperando permanecían más tranquilos durante un par de horas. En suma, nadie sabía por qué, pero la ciudad, todos los días a aquella hora, se convertía en una ciudad fantasma.

Ninguno de ellos encontró una explicación para ello, pero, por lo que sabían por otros colegas de otras partes de Londres y otras ciudades, el fenómeno se repetía en todas ellas. Y nadie sabía por qué hasta que lo descubrieron al cuarto día de confinamiento, gracias al almuerzo.

Aquella mañana, fueron al lugar donde solían comprar la comida y otros alimentos para comer durante el día. Habitualmente iban más tarde, sobre las dos, pero aquel día Donovan estaba de un humor de perros, más de lo habitual, y Lestrade decidió ir a comer algo, para ver si algo de azúcar endulzaba un poco el carácter de la sargento.

Cuando entraron en el local a las once menos cinco, la camarera los miró de reojo, con un mohín de fastidio, lo que sorprendió al DI, porque usualmente era amable, les sonreía y charlaba un poco con ellos. Un mal día supuso. Y quién no los tenía en una situación como aquella.

—Queremos cuatro bocadillos de…— comenzó Dónovan.

La mujer la observó con fijeza.

—¿No podríais esperar un poco?—

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo mejor qué hacer?— replicó la sargento fríamente, echando un vistazo al local vacío.

Lestrade frunció el ceño.

—Martha, no queremos molestarte si estás ocupada…—

Ella sonrió.

—No me molestáis. Es sólo… bueno, si no estáis muy ocupados, podéis quedaros y verlo. Yo normalmente lo veo en el portátil, pero conectaré la tele.

—¿Quieres que veamos la tele contigo?— gruñó Donovan.

—Podrías intentarlo, a ver si se te endulza ese carácter tan amargo que tienes— replicó la mujer.

Sin decir nada más, Martha conectó un cable desde el portátil a la tele y sonrió. Preparó café y bollos para todos. Los oficiales, sin entender del todo qué estaba ocurriendo, se sentaron en la barra y miraron la pantalla.

—¡Ya empieza! — Palmoteó la mujer —Esto es del primer día, pero lo han dejado como la presentación—.

—¿Del primer día?— preguntó Lestrade.

—Sí, nadie sabe cómo llegó a Internet, o quien lo edita, porque está editado, pero es genial— le miró, asombrada —¿No lo habéis visto? Es lo que todo Londres ve a esta hora. ¡Uy! Empieza!—.

Una cortinilla negra con letras blancas apareció en la pantalla:

_Cuarentena en Baker Street. Día veinticinco._

Lestrade y los demás contemplaron boquiabiertos la imagen del doctor John Watson sentado en su sillón de Baker Street, tecleando en su portátil.

Lestrade sonrió. John parecía estar bien. Se había contagiado de coronavirus trabajando más de catorce horas al día en el hospital. Había tenido pocos síntomas, pero hasta que no pasaran catorce días desde su recuperación y los tests fueran negativos, no podría volver al hospital. Rosie y Sherlock se habían contagiado también, la niña sin prácticamente síntomas y el detective protestando por estar enfermo, aunque su síntomas también habían sido leves.

John dejó de teclear y se levantó del sillón.

—¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda, John?— la voz de Sherlock se oyó fuera de la pantalla.

—Por enésima vez, Sherlock. No la necesito. Piensas que no sé cómo activar una webcam?

—Activarla, sí. Lo que me temo es que acabemos saliendo en la BBC.

John suspiró, exasperado.

—Nadie va a verlo. Es sólo para nosotros. Nuestro diario de cuarentena. Te gusta la idea, Rosie?

—Sí, sí, sí, sí— chilló la pequeña de cuatro años.

—Ya está listo. He bloqueado la señal para que sólo nosotros podamos verlo— anunció John.

—Te apuesto un helado de cucurucho a que acabamos en la BBC— susurró Sherlock en el oído de Rosie, quien rió, divertida.

—¡Sherlock!

Lestrade se volvió hacia Martha.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Ya lo ha oído, cuarentena en Baker Street. Básicamente, cómo pasan la cuarentena. Según lo que se dice en Internet, el doctor Watson conectó sin darse cuenta la señal a su blog, y de ahí a las webcams que deben tener en el comedor o en la cocina, no lo sé. Pero es muy divertido.

—¿Divertido? ¿Ver cómo pasa el friki la cuarentena?

—Más que escucharte a ti, seguro, querida.

La imagen cambió y una nueva cortinilla apareció:

_“¿Habéis acabado?”_

Sherlock estaba tendido en el sofá, con una revista sobre la cara y evidentes signos de aburrimiento.

La mujer rió con fuerza y escribió algo en un trozo de papel. Lestrade, Donovan, y el resto la miraron con asombro.

—Os habéis perdido el principio. Cada día, la niña hace una hora de deberes. El primer día los hizo con el señor Holmes—.

Lestrade se mordió los labios para no reírse. Si había algo que Sherlock odiaba era que le llamaran señor Holmes, porque así era como todo el mundo se refería a Mycroft.

—Pero armó tanto jaleo sobre sus deberes, diciendo que eran para idiotas, que la niña no aprendería nada de ellos, que él le pondría los deberes…, así que el doctor le echó de la habitación donde la niña los hace. Desde ese día, el doctor no le permite estar con ella mientras hace los deberes o corregírselos o nada que tenga que ver con ellos. No parece estarlo llevando nada bien, porque pasa toda la hora así, tendido en el sofá.

—¿Y lo veis una hora estar tendido en el sofá?

Martha rio.

—Por supuesto que no, pero hay un chat donde puedes apostar cuanto tiempo le durará el enfado al señor Holmes. Por eso lo ponen cada dia. Así sabemos quién ha perdido y quién no.

—¿Puedo apostar?— preguntó Lestrade.

—¡Señor!— le reconvino Donovan.

—¡¿Qué?! Nos forraríamos. Sé exactamente cuándo lo superará. Cuando Rosie termine la Universidad.

La mujer rió a carcajadas.

—Yo he puesto cuando la niña haga el Doctorado. Porque es muy inteligente y estoy segura de que lo hará.

Apareció una nueva cortinilla.

_¿Qué película es?_

La mujer palmoteó.

—¿Juegan a las películas?— preguntó Donovan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, sí, pero no como jugamos todos. Son geniales. Me hubiera encantado tener unos padres como ellos.

Se oyó a Sherlock y a John cuchichear fuera de la pantalla. Aunque aguzaron el oído, no pudieron entender lo que decían.

Rosie estaba sentada en el sofá, esperando. Habían puesto la mesa de café en el centro del comedor y, encima de ella, uno de los juegos de té de Rosie. Alrededor seis sillas bajitas de la niña; en cinco de cada una de ellas habían sentado un peluche. John entró en el comedor y se sentó en la sexta silla. Rosie rió con fuerza y Lestrade y los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír.

John se sentó, muy serio. Llevaba puesta la chaqueta de su uniforme de camuflaje. Encima, un delantal naranja y, ladeado sobre la cabeza, un sombrerito púrpura de Rosie. La niña aplaudió, riendo, y esperó.

El doctor, fingiendo estar borracho, cogió la tetera de juguete, llenó una taza, que se bebió de un trago, y se sirvió otra.

Al poco, Sherlock entró trotando en la habitación, con un sombrero negro de vaquero y un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello anudado al estilo vaquero. El detective se acercó a John y se arrodilló junto a él.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido?— preguntó, preocupado, en un tono nasal. 

—En un momento estás defendiendo toda la galaxia— respondió John, arrastrando las palabras y señalando a los peluches —y de repente te encuentras tomando té de Darjeeling con María Antonieta y sus hermanitas— susurró con una risita siniestra. 

Rosie rió con fuerza, mientras Sherlock y John hacían evidentes esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas también. Estaba claro que la niña ya sabía qué película era, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado con la actuación como para decirlo.

—Creo que ya has tomado bastante té por hoy,— dijo Sherlock, quitándole la tetera a John de la mano. —Vamos, te sacaré de aquí, Buzz.

—¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡¿Ves el sombrero?! ¡¡Soy la señora Nesbit!!— John fingió una carcajada histérica. —El sombrero me quedaba bien. Dime que el sombrero me quedaba bien. El delantal es excesivo, no es mi color— su tono dramático se desvaneció y terminó la frase entre risas.

John dio un manotazo a Sherlock en el brazo. El cuerpo del detective se estremecía al ritmo de la risa que intentaba disimular escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Cuando recuperó el control de sí mismo, se puso de pie y tiró de John hacia la ventana, seguidos de una divertida Rosie.

—Años de prácticas en la academia ¡¡perdidos!!— sollozó John entre ataques de risa, dejándose arrastrar por Sherlock.

—¡Toy Story!— gritó Rosie, aplaudiendo entusiasmada, mientras John y Sherlock hacían una reverencia, quitándose los sombreros. John le dio a Rosie el suyo. Sherlock se lo volvió a poner y fue a la cocina a preparar tres zumos de naranja, seguido de John.

—No pierdas tu sombrero, vaquero, que esta noche tienes que montar un caballo salvaje,— susurró John, insinuante, dándole un azote en el culo al detective, quien gritó “yiiiiihaaaa” y volvió trotando al comedor para ayudar a Rosie a recoger el juego de té.

Decir que Donovan y el resto se habían quedado petrificados sería quedarse corto. Ninguno de ellos creía lo que acababa de ver. Lestrade, por su parte, se estaba riendo con la dueña del local. Sabía bien que toda la dureza del detective desaparecía en cuanto Rosie entraba en escena.

Antes de que pudieran recuperarse del shock, apareció una nueva cortinilla

_“¡La hora de la ciencia_ _!”_

—Oooh,— exclamó la mujer. —Ya veréis. El señor Holmes hace experimentos que son seguros para la niña. Son sencillos, pero interesantes y entretenidos.

—¿Seguros?—

—Sí, el doctor le ha prohibido hacer los que pudieran ser peligrosos para ella. Al parecer — continuó con aire confidencial —hace experimentos bastante raros en casa—.

—Debería ver el frigorífico de 221C,— pensó Lestrade.

Porque en el del 221B, ya no había nada raro en la nevera. Ni pulgares, ni globos oculares, ni vísceras de animales desperdigadas por la casa. Desde la llegada de Rosie, todo había desaparecido. El detective alquiló el 221C y trasladó allí su laboratorio, para desesperación de John. Era mucho más grande que el de la cocina, y había instalado, además del equipamiento de laboratorio, una nevera y un congelador. Como le dijo a Lestrade, le daba escalofríos solo pensar qué podría tener el detective allí dentro.

Sherlock, Rosie, and John estaban de pie alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. El detective cogió un plato blanco en el que había dibujado un fondo marino: una línea en la que aparecían un par de plantas verdes y burbujas azules y, debajo de ellos, una tortuga, un par de conchas y una estrella de mar, todo muy colorido.

—Rosie ha hecho este dibujo antes con rotuladores permanentes, ¿verdad?

La niña asintió, emocionada, y John apretó los labios, mirando con fijeza al detective, que lo ignoró ostensiblemente. Lestrade rio entre dientes. No era la primera vez que su padre había tenido que casi despellejar las manos de su hija para eliminar las manchas de rotulador permanente.

—Y ahora va a dibujar lo que quiera con un rotulador no permanente, de pizarra blanca.

Rosie asintió de nuevo, encantada y, concentrándose, comenzó a dibujar una medusa entre el alga verde y las burbujas azules. Un semicírculo para el cuerpo de la medusa y cuatro largos tentáculos ondulados saliendo de él.

—Como el pigmento del rotulador no es permanente— explicó el detective mientras Rosie terminaba de dibujar —vamos a hacer que el dibujo cobre vida.

Cuando Rosie terminó, le pasó el plato a Sherlock, quien cogió una pipeta y comenzó a echar agua con ella alrededor de los bordes de la medusa, rodeando el dibujo. El agua rozó uno de los tentáculos que Rosie había dibujado.

—¡Se le mueve una patita!—, gritó la niña, incrédula y alborozada.

Antes de que Sherlock le diera una charla sobre la diferencia entre piernas, patas y tentáculos, John le tapó la boca con la mano y le urgió a seguir, alzando las cejas mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza de que continuara.

El detective inspire profundamente, sin duda luchando con la necesidad de explicárselo.

—El agua ya está llegado al dibujo, y por la tensión superficial del agua, está levantando el pigmento del plato. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que es la tensión superficial, Rosie?

—Es una propiedad de la superficie de un líquido que le permite resistir a una fuerza externa debido a la cohesión natural de las moléculas del agua— contestó la niña, tan normal como si estuviera contando cuál era su color favorito.

Sherlock pareció ir a explotar de orgullo mientras la cara de John, además de un orgullo similar, mostraba absoluta estupefacción.

Poco a poco, mientras Sherlock llenaba de dibujo de la medusa con agua, éste parecía cobrar vida, las líneas del dibujo flotando en ella tal como las había dibujado Rosie.

Después, Sherlock cogió una botella de agua cuyo tapón de plástico había agujereado y comenzó a verterla en los lados del plato. Mientras lo hacía, la medusa comenzó a deslizarse por el plato, moviéndose alrededor de él, sin perder la forma que le había dado la niña. Giró el plato cuidadosamente. La medusa se desplazó a través de él, ante los ojos totalmente abiertos y sorprendidos de Rosie, los de John no menos asombrados y la mirada estupefacta de Lestrade y el resto.

—Papá!— gritó Rosie. —¡Eres un genio!—

John en casa y Lestrade en la tienda se rieron notando cómo el detective se hinchaba de orgullo ante la alabanza de su hija.

The picture went black and a new bumper appeared.

“¡ _A hacer ejercicio!”_

—Oh..., mi favorita— la mujer rio, sonrojándose, ligeramente avergonzada.

Donovan contuvo la risa, comprendiéndolo cuando John apareció en la habitación vistiendo solo unos pantalones cortos de deporte, dejando visible su bronceado y muscular cuerpo.

—Eso sí es motivación para hacer ejercicio,— Martha rio.

La sargento hizo un mohín de fastidio cuando John se puso una camiseta vieja del ejército, no tan ajustada como a ella le hubiera gustado. El doctor cogió un par de mancuernas y Rosie entró, vistiendo una camiseta purpura ( su nuevo color favorito) y leggings grises, con el pelo rubio peinado en una coleta. Llevaba mancuernas como las de John, hechas de gomaespuma.

—La pequeña tenía tantas ganas de tener mancuernas que el doctor le hizo esas para ella,— explicó Martha.

—¿Y por qué no le dejan unas de medio kilo?— preguntó Lestrade.

—Al parecer, como es pequeña, no es aconsejable que las utilice— replicó la mujer, claramente una absoluta fan del show.

El último en entrar en escena fue Sherlock, vistiendo solo pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta gris. Donovan hizo un gesto de aprobación al ver su cuerpo, Delgado pero con los músculos perfectamente dibujados bajo la piel pálida.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar en el sitio para calendar y cada uno de ellos sacó una cuerda de saltar a la comba, purpura en el caso de Rosie y negras las de John y Sherlock. Saltaron con ella, primero despacio y después incrementando la velocidad.

La imagen saltó a Sherlock, John, y Rosie, saltando alegremente en el aire, extendiendo brazos y piernas, hasta formar una —X— en el aire. En medio del salto gritaban “¡Soy una estrella!”, haciendo reír a su hija.

En la siguiente escena John, Sherlock, and Rosie hacia flexiones, John contando uno, dos, tres…; cuando llegaron a diez, Rosie se fue hacia el sofá, y Sherlock y John continuaron haciéndolas. En la siguiente escena, cuando habían llegado a cincuenta, Sherlock se levantó.

Otro corte. John continuaba hacienda flexiones, contando ciento sesenta ciento sesenta y uno, ciento sesenta y dos… con Rosie sentada sobre su espalda. El doctor subía y bajaba con rapidez y facilidad, mientras Rosie se agarraba a su camiseta para no caerse. Ella contaba entre risas, sobre todo cuando John comenzó a elevarse con fuerza, separando las manos del suelo y dando una palmada en el aire para caer sobre las manos de nuevo, la niña acompañando las palmadas. Mientras tanto, Sherlock, tenido en el sillón, sonreía escuchando las risas de su marido y su hija. 

—Papá!— le llamó Rosie, —Ven, vamos a hacer el saludo al sol.—

Sherlock se levantó del sillón y fue con ellos, y los tres realizaron el saludo al sol de Yoga, cambiando rápidamente de una postura a otra hasta termina de pie. Cuando terminaron, chocaron los codos unos con otros, como hubieran chocado los cinco antes de la pandemia.

Apareció una nueva cortinilla 

_Hora de dormir,_

Sherlock y John aparecieron acurrucados en el sofá, Sherlock sentado, John echado con la cabeza en el regazo del detective. El doctor tenía los ojos cerrados mientras Sherlock le acariciaba el cabello.

—Pasado mañana tengo que volver al hospital— le recordó el doctor.

Sherlock arrugó la nariz y se agachó a besar a John.

—Lo sé. Rosie te va a echar de menos—.

John esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú no?—

—Bueno, un poco.

Ambos rieron entre dientes.

John le miró.

—Quédate tranquilo— aseguró Sherlock —Rosie estará muy cuidada. Té virtual—.

—Lo sé, pero hasta entonces…— John metió la mano detrás del sofá, cogió el sombrero vaquero y se lo puso a Sherlock que se levantó y corrió hacia el dormitorio, perseguido por John.

Greg rió por lo bajo. Cuando su trabajo se lo permitía, se unía al —té virtual— que reunía a Sherlock, John, Rosie, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, Sherlock, los padres de ambos y su hija. No era fácil compaginar los diferentes horarios, especialmente cuando John y Molly estaban desbordados en el hospital y Greg apoyaba incansablemente a los servicios de emergencias.

A veces era al final de la tarde, otras a la hora de la comida o tempano por la mañana. A veces solo un par de minutos y en otras ocasiones tenían tiempo para charlar un poco más. Se convirtió en un intento de normalizar aquella situación anómala, de apoyarse unos a otros y evitar que nadie se sintiera solo. A veces se les unía Mrs. Turner o la hermana de la Señora Hudson, e incluso Anthea apareció alguna vez, sin separarse de su precioso teléfono, aunque Mycroft le insistía que descansara un rato. En alguna ocasión también se les unieron algunos compañeros de John del hospital, si eran lo suficientemente afortunados como para tener un respiro.

Cuando Greg volvió a la realidad, Martha había apagado el televisor. La mujer suspiró, colocó el portátil bajo el mostrador y se giró para preparar los bocadillos. De repente, se detuvo y se giró hacia Lestrade, Donovan, y los demás, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

—¿No se lo dirá, verdad?—

Lestrade frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Sherlock y John tenían que saber que todo el país estaba viendo cómo pasaban la cuarentena.

—Lo siento...—

—Por favor...— suplicó Martha. —No sale nada… comprometido, nada… personal. Cuando juegan con la niña, cuando hacen ejercicio, o cuando el detective y Rosie tocan el violín, cuando salen a aplaudir a los sanitarios, nada más…—

—Pero es una invasión de su privacidad,— replicó Donovan.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero…— se retorció las manos en el delantal, nerviosa. —Ustedes tienen familia, amigos… lo que hace el confinamiento más llevadero. Pero hay muchos, como yo, que no tenemos familia, que nos sentimos solos y aislados en casa, en los hospitales… y verles es… es como tener una familia. A mí este tiempo me hace sentirme menos sola; me da fuerzas para seguir Adelante y optimismo para mirar hacia el futuro. Y como, hay otros muchos cuyo confinamiento es más soportable gracias a ellos. Nos da un modo de lidiar contra la soledad y la tristeza—.

Greg la observe, pensativo.

—Por favor...—

El DI sonrió. En medio de aquella pandemia, cualquier cosa que ayudara a la gente a sentirse mejor, a sentirse menos solos, a olvidar el miedo, la ansiedad y la soledad, era Buena. Ya se enfrentaría después al enfado de John y al shock de Sherlock.

Cogió su teléfono.

—Por favor, Lestrade,— rogó Donovan, mirando a Martha, que sonrió, agradecida.

Donovan se giró hacia ella y le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—¿Mañana a la misma hora?—

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Por supuesto. Os estaré esperando. Cada día a las once.

Volvieron a los coches patrulla.

—¿Vas a dejar que sigan saliendo, entonces?— preguntó Donovan

Lestrade asintió.

—Sólo voy a pedirle a Myc que le eche un vistazo, aunque supongo que ya lo sabe—.

Donovan sonrió, burlona.

—¿Ya es Myc? Sí que vais deprisa, y eso que estáis separados por la pandemia…— bromeó.

Lestrade le lanzó un manotazo que ella esquivó con facilidad, riendo.

—Oye, ¿Puedes pedirle algo a Myc?— pronunció el nombre con retintín.

Lestrade alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Que haga un GIF del… de Holmes con el sombrero de cowboy gritando YIHAAAAAA.

Lestrade rio con ganas.

—Se lo pediré. A Myc le va a encantriar. Y a John, más.

**Author's Note:**

> Dado que en Madrid y muchos lugares de España y de otros países estamos de nuevo en una extraña pseudo cuarentena, decidí traducir esta, para mi, deliciosa obra que imjohnlocked87 escribió cuando estábamos en pleno confinamiento
> 
> Si queréis ver el experimento de ciencia, lo podéis hacer en este [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gwf8XsePpRs). Es de un programa genial de entretenimiento de España llamado El Hormiguero, que, entre sus secciones, cuenta con una muy divertida de ciencia en la que, a veces, hacen experimentos para niños.


End file.
